


En el metro....

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby y sus recados...y sin el impala!!! dios el destino es cruel!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el metro....

Titulo: En El Metro  
Autora: Yo misma  
Fandoom: Supernatural  
Paring: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-18  
Warnisng: slash  
Declaimer: los personajes no son mios y dudo que alguna ves hagan lo que escribo pero seria padrisimo  
Resumen: Bobby y sus recados...y sin el impala!!! dios el destino es cruel!!!!  
Extencion: one-shot

 

 

En el metro...

 

El condenado vagón no solo se mueve demasiado también es condenadamente ruidoso... solo para hablar tiene que acercarse de mas a Sam y eso en publico en una molestia....si tan solo el ruido no lo dejara sordo...

Es la primera vez que se suben a uno; Bobby lo manda y ello obedecen, si el impala no estuviera en el taller con algo que el no puede arreglar simplemente... pero no tenia que pasar esto. El trayecto es largo y hay mas gente rodeándolos; el tren se detiene en la siguiente estación pero Dean no cree que pueda entrar nadie mas en el. Que equivocado estaba.

La gente se agolpa y apretuja, empujándose en extremo solo para viajar a destino. Dean protesta pero la puerta se ha cerrado y Sam esta justo detrás de el intentado hacer fuerza contra la gente para que les dejen espacio suficiente para respirar.

\- Mierda!! Sam! quitate de encima!! - masculla enfadado con todo el cuerpo de su hermano menor pegado a su espalda.  
\- Lo siento Dean pero.. es imposible!! no se como pueden viajar así esta gente??- se queja alguien le pisa un pie y ni siquiera se disculpa.  
\- Pero ..Sam!!! - le grita pero el sonido de las vías con el peso del vagón apaga cualquier sonido de su garganta...Sam posa sus labios en su oreja intentando hablarle.  
\- Solo aguanta un poco Dean.... - la vos baja hace mella en el, ese tono de voz lo endurece tras los recuerdos de la noche anterior teniendo a Sam justo detrás de el...como ahora.

 

Trata de no pensar en ello; apoya la frente contra el vidrio de la puerta opuesta a la salida, y respira hondo, Sam lo rodea con los brazos y lo aprieta un poco, pegando su cadera a su redondo trasero.

 

\- Sam!! que haces!! - le grita pero el ruido apenas hace audible sus palabras al menor.  
\- No se?? tu que crees.... - se refriega con mas fuerza; las personas a su lado les dan la espalda mirando atentos la salida y la mayoría traen audífonos que amortiguan los fuertes golpeteos de las vías.

Dean jadea; su hermanito esta completamente duro y la mano de Sam se cuela en su camisa... debajo de su camiseta y tocan la sensible piel del abdomen, suben a su tetillas y las sujeta con fuerza. Logrando que Dean saque culo y se refriegue contra a polla del castaño.

La caliente respiración en su nuca y un fuerte mordisco debajo de su oreja lo tienen cachondo en un santiamén, su pene se restriega contra la dura tela del pantalón vaquero, intentando llamar la atención y ser atendido.

La interpretación de gestos y necesidad es sobre saliente en sam; porque detiene la tortura deliciosa en el pezón izquierdo para acariciar dentro de los apretados pantalones de su hermano; la prominente carne latente y candente que se derrite en el acto por el tacto.

Dean gime y gime alto y Sam lo escucha y embiste contra el, las manos de Dean están contra el vidrio intentando sostenerse cuando las piernas le fallan. La mano de su hermanito le propina una excelente paja pero el quiere algo mas donde refregarse y levanta mas el culo mostrando clarita su necesidad de ser follado.

Sam esta seco, su garganta esta seca, el aroma de Dean a pólvora y colonia lo vuelve loco desliza ambas manos por la cinturilla del pantalón llegando a la espalda y baja los vaqueros solo un poco dejando la erección de su hermano aun atrapada y su lindo y pecoso trasero al aire.

Lo acaricia con sorna, duramente, lo apretuja dándose el lujo de pellizcarlo, y dios lo que daría por morderlo y hacerle un beso negro pero ya!!!! follarlo con la lengua pero se contiene un poco y aprieta los dientes.

En vez de eso le muerde el cuello, la oreja y lame toda su nuca lento, muy lento, y Dean esta muy... muy ansioso de que pase de una vez antes de que alguien los vea; alguien voltee por sus gemidos y gritos de placer...

Dos dedos largos se deslizan dentro del bolsillo del pantalón del castaño y saca un sobrecito plateado con gel térmico, lo unta en sus dedos, acariciando las nalgas del rubio... bajando por su raja hasta su punto fuerte, la suave y caliente entrada que aun estaba algo dilatada de la sesión de la noche anterior.

Fue fácil meter los dos primer dedos y el tercero se dificulto por la posición tan apretada en la que estaban, la nuca de su hermano le excita. Es inaudito que el corto cabello, rubio brillante le incite tanto; si terminaron así fue por culpa de su pelo de eso no tiene duda Sam.

Inca sus sientes cuando no soporta mas tenerle así preso por su cuerpo y el poco movimiento que logra con tanta gente presionando por espacio, abre su cremallera y saca la venosa polla y la refriega contra el culo de Dean de arriba abajo y otra vez...

La boca de Dean se hace agua sus deseos de metérsela a la boca y el calor que le impregna solo por rozarla entre sus cachetes traseros lo exista mas, su pene duele mucho y el apoya la manos en el cristal y empuja hacia atrás descaradamente.

El gel hace lo que debe y calienta todo lo que toca, el trasero de Dean, su polla , la jugosa entrada que parece deseosa de ser consumida por Sam de un solo empujón, pero Sam en un buen chico, un buen chico que se folla a su hermano con gusto.

El glande disfruta increíblemente de la presión contra la rosada entrada y presiona, introduciéndose lento en el apretado orificio, el jadeo de Dean y el calor que le invade la piel tan incivilizadamente, le borronea la visión y entorna los ojos disfrutando de la prohibida situación y del exhibicionismo del cual son participes y parece que nadie nota como su hermano se introduce en el de manera tortuosa..

El tren se detiene en otra estación y ambos les tiembla el cuerpo de tan solo pensar que todos se bajen allí y los dejen expuestos completamente pero sin embargo mas gente se introduce al vagón empujando aun mas; la ola de apretujones entre tantos cuerpos provoco que a Sam lo empujaran de golpe. Aun mas contra Dean introduciéndose de todo en el de repente e involuntariamente, dejándolos temblorosos y sudados por el esfuerzo de no venirse en ese mismo instante.

Sam apenas tenia espacio para moverse y Dean lo apretó mas en su interior sacando un jadeo importante cuando el vagón empezó a moverse oscilante, dando el movimiento necesario para que Sam pueda follarse a su hermano con gran placer.

Sam sujeto de la base de la polla a Dean y lo masturbo muy fuerte con el mismo vaivén del tren paresia que este se movía así, solo por lo que ellos hacían.

Con la mejillas rojas los hermanos se corrieron en un gruñido estrepitoso que nadie alcanzo a escucha por el fuerte sonido del hierro y la velocidad del metro...el orgasmo y la situación les pego de manera que un mareo lo dejo débiles y relajados, estaban en una nube de placer que se disipaba en ellos...

La gente empezó a descender y Dean apenas si podía sostenerse en pie, estaba tan satisfecho que se dio la vuelta como pudo apenas los espacios entre la gente dieron lugar, abrazó a Sam que aun se recuperaba y se acomodaba el pantalón, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

No les quedaban fuerza alguna...

Dos horas después tomaban el tren de regreso al hotel. El puto libro que les mando a buscar Bobby ya estaba en sus manos y el tren también valía el viaje incomodo. 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
